Deserted or Marooned Maroons
by Scrappy Doo Fan
Summary: When trying to finalize a truce, Harold, Ben, George, and Attea get stuck on a deserted island. Can Harold and Attea put aside their differences and survive? CANCELED due to lack of inspiration.
1. Chapter 1: Stranded

Ben 10: Omniverse is owned by Man of Action and Cartoon Network. I don't intend to make any cash off these properties.

Captain Underpants is owned by Dav Pilkey and Scholastic. I don't plan on making any cash off these.

Voice actors:

Tara Strong: Attea

Yuri Lowenthal: Ben

John DiMaggio &amp; Eric Stuart: George

Sonny Strait, William Salyers, Terry Klassen: Harold

* * *

Princess Attea watched the sun sink into the embrace of ocean as waves lapped at her bare webbed feet. This world had nothing but a primitive ocean but it was still somehow beautiful to her. Even if she was stranded on the barely floating wreckage of an Incursion Warship at lest the view was nice.

"Hey, Attea! Give us a hand, will you? Geez, lueez! "

Of course it wasn't bad enough that Attea was stranded here but she was stranded here with them. Of all the sentient life-forms in all the galaxy, it had to be them.

Attea got up from her spot on the half sunken keel of the ship and walked over to a near by open hatch. "How many times do I have to tell you? You shall always address me as..."

A shirtless Harold Hutchins climbed out of the hatch way. His green-striped shirt was tied around his forehead. " Ugggh. As General Attea, Empress, Leader and Teen Supreme of the deathless Incursion Empire. Highest Commander of the celebrated Calaceras Legion. Oy, vey. If I had to say all of that every time I needed something from you, we'd never talk at all!"

"That's the idea." Attea said while trying not to look to closely at her shirtless enemy. There was something about Harold's peach warm-blooded mammal skin that made Attea just want to touch him. There was just something about human body heat (Harold's especially) that she liked.

"I think I got the emergency beacon working and broadcasting a distress signal." George said, climbing up, his tie was wrapped around his forehead. "I also found some provisions and it be nice if you could help me pull them up." Harold snapped.

"You want me to help after all that you've done?!"

"Hey, for once this wasn't our fault! We came out here to finalize our truce when your ship lost power and marooned us here."

"Well why don't you turn into something useful and get us out of here already!?"

"We would gladly do that, but the Omnitrixes are being difficult so until we can get it working, we're stuck as...well, us, and you're stuck with us."

Attea threw her hands in the air. "You without your powers and me without a blaster. Oh my kingdom for a blaster."

"Well, when you're done with your one woman show, would you kindly get off your royal green ass, and help me?!"

Attea pushed her way past Harold and was about to jump down into the open hatch when she stopped, a cold(but amused)smirk crossed her face. "I thought your favorite color was green, Hutchins?"

"So what if it is? What's _that _gotta do with anything?"

"Then that must mean you just love my green ass."

"Whoa, whoa. WHAT?!"

"Don't deny it. I bet just the thought of my slick and sexy smooth green skin get's your hot mammal blood pumping."

Harold felt a slight bulge in his shorts, and his face turned red. "Just because Bullfrag is head over his webbed heels for you doesn't mean I am. Let's not get crazy here." Harold said, denying the idea of Attea's attractiveness but blushing all the same.

He quietly punched his groin, thinking: _Hey, you keep it down in there, pal! You're still a part of me, buddy-don't you EVER forget that. Capiche?_

"But you share more than your DNA with your aliens? They're a part of you, won't you agree?"

"Yes." Harold said hesitantly.

Attea ran a gloved hand across Harold's face as her smile got slight more vicious. "Then, you can't deny that some part of you loves my sexy green ass."

Attea moved away from Ben and lowered herself down the open hatch. Harold didn't know if Attea was making a show of it or if he just noticed but he could help but watch her body move. That high-class aristocratic strut of hers, and the way she sashayed her ass with every step.

Harold couldn't deny that Attea really did have a sexy green ass.

"What's got _YOUR _attention, dude?" Ben asked. "Nothing." Harold lied. But he knew that something did have his attention.

Looking up into the clear night sky, Harold sighed and wished for a speedy rescue. "Come on, Rook, hurry up and find us before things get out of hand, and I do something I'll regret."

"Hey, Monkey boy! Get down here and help me, will you?" Attea yelled from inside the ruined ship.

Harold shook his head before he pulled on his shirt and white cap with a green "10". "Oh, for her, it's Empress So-and-So, but for me, it's monkey boy. Man, she can be so violent and pushy sometimes.'

Harold, however, knew enough about Incurseans to know that being violent and pushy was their way of flirting.

"At some point Attea's gonna push you to your breaking point and then you'll either have to fight or make love...Hell, it would probably be both." said George.

"Yeah...probably..." Harold said, staring up at the night sky as he and George started chucking pebbles across the ocean...just like old times.

-The End-


	2. Chapter 2: The Great Food Hunt

"Rock, paper, scissors to see who has to go hunt for food, huh? I couldn't have kept my big fat yap shut, huh?" Harold growled to himself as he trekked through the thick jungle.

Atlast, he spotted his target: a monkey, being stalked by a gigantic fly. "JACKPOT, BABY!" Harold grinned. He raced out, but the fly picked him up with its gross mouth hole, sucked in, and shot him like a cannonball.

"CUUUURRRRSSSEEE YOOOOOOUUUUU, GIIIIIIAAAAANNNNNTTTT FLLLLLLYYYY!" He screamed as he was sent rocketing into a tree.

KONK!

KONK !

KONK!

3 coconut shells fell, and hit him in the skull.

This time, he spotted an oncoming giant fly, so he poured out a rotting barrel of sardines, with a sign that read, "FREE SMELLY FISH". The fly stopped, and began to slurp at the rotten fish.

Instantly, Harold snipped a rope above the fly, which was supporting the weight of a gigantic anvil, which fell and smashed the fly and it's babies.

Later, back at the campsite, Harold chucked a fly into the air, and Attea's tongue snagged it in midair and ate it.

"And you said I wouldn't last a second in that jungle." Harold laughed...until Attea used her tongue to knock him off the rock he was sitting on.


End file.
